


I Am But a Witness

by PaisleyHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, more of a gen fic but shipping if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyHearts/pseuds/PaisleyHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester Gospel is something to behold. It tells the story of the King of Hell, the Boy King, and their angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am But a Witness

**Author's Note:**

> sort of coda 9x23

The Winchester gospel is something to behold. It tells the story of two boys and their angel and how they saved the world over and over again. It tells the story of two boys and their angel and how the universe was always against them. It tells the story of two boys and their angel and how they gave up after too many years of hardship. Of course, the gospel skips over many of the bigger stories. What really broke each individual being. What turned them into the creatures they are today. All the people know is that there’s The King of Hell, a man once known as Dean. He was the older of the two brothers, so caring and loving and so incredibly broken. Always lost and trying to replace the people he kept losing in life but always there to save his brother no matter what. He even sold his soul to hell once. Or so they say.

Then there’s Sam. Some call him the Boy King. Some call him Earthbound Prince. The gospel tells of a four year difference between the brothers and four years is not much compared to the entire hundred and something years of their existence. But he is still a boy in the King’s eyes. And that is all that matters. Because, still now, Dean will do whatever he can to spare his brother the hardships of ruling earth.

Then we come to the angel Castiel. Former angel is a more appropriate title as he is now the ruler of the Heavenly Host. People have asked where God went. Wasn’t he supposed to be watching over us from the very beginning? And so the churches, mosques, temples, and everything in between fell as everyone was told that God is gone. Not just the Christian God, because he got the choice to leave while many of the other religious deities have been killed off by the Winchesters at one point or another.

So we are left in a Godless world, with only Castiel to be a reminder of what used to be. He’s fair, to some degree. But he’s tired too. He is older than the earth and the sun and everything we know. But he is so tired because he is human enough to know what it is to lose, to yearn, to love, to die. He still has doubts, poor Castiel. The weight of heaven and all the few angels left strangling him into leadership.

This is all based on theory, of course. No one has been able to prove that they have met any of the three rulers of our world. Many say that the three are very unassuming, that they walk freely among us and only return to their places when duty calls. Others say that they have some form of bond that transcends friendship and brotherhood. That, after the mess of the world that they were left to clean up, they could only find love and trust and…love in each other. A small treasure, buried deep within each heart, that only the other two could find.


End file.
